The Color of Your Eyes
by NowQuietlyDreaming
Summary: When you're born you see in black and white; until you meet the eyes of your true love. Color fills your vision and all is right with the world. ...Or is it? What happens when Emma and Killian's eyes meet for the first time? Note: Public concept from tumblr, but I HAVE PERMISSION from bisexual-killian-jones (The author of the story that uses the same prompt) to use it!
1. Chapter 1

She had thought that Neal was the one. She really had. Colors had not bloomed in their vision when they caught each others' eye, but the world had been brighter. Until he met Tamara, that is. Neal had came into their apartment, happier than she had ever seen him. She couldn't even be mad, not really. Who was she to stand in the way of true love? She'd seen what it was like when you met your other half, seen how happy it made people. She'd also seen how hard it was when they had to be separated for too long and the devastation that was wrought when one lost the other.

So she'd moved back in with her folks, the Nolans welcoming their baby girl back with open arms, glad that she was back. They were so happy, they knew their only child was a bit too young at the tender age of eighteen to be on her own. They also knew that their darling girl deserved every chance to find what they had.

Then she started feeling nauseous. Thinking it was just the flu, she went about her business, until it had been longer than she knew was normal. Then she realized she'd missed her period, but figured it was due to the stress of the current goings on. It wasn't until she'd missed another that she'd began to connect the dots. In a panic, she had run to the nearest drug store and bought not one, but _five_ pregnancy tests.

An hour later she was sitting on the edge of the tub, gazing at each stick, each little plus sign taunting her. She started to weep silently, what was she to do? She was only eighteen, for goodness sake, much too young to be a mother! And what would her parents think?!

A knock softly reached her ears. "Emma, sweetie, are you alright? You've been in there for an awfully long time." Mary Margaret had asked through the door. What was she to say? _Yeah Mom, it's nothing really, I just happen to be knocked up by a guy who found his soulmate and probably wants nothing to do with me or this kid! I'm just fucking peachy!_ She'd remained silent for a moment before she'd slowly got up and unlocked the door. Seeing her mother, Emma had crumpled into her mother's arms. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" her mother asked her in concern. It was now or never.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I haven't got a good job, I'm not on my own, I'm only eighteen! I can't take care of a baby! I don't know what to do, Mom!" She'd babbled, stumbling over her words while crying into Mary Margret's shirt.

It had taken a few seconds before what her daughter had said registered. She'd gently moved Emma at arms length. Green met green. "I know you're pregnant, Emma, I was just waiting for you to talk to me about it." Then Mary Margret smiled, "Sweetie, we're going to get through this, okay? Whatever you decide to do, your father and I will support you no matter what."

* * *

"You're _what_?!" David cried in shock.

"She's pregnant, dear." Mary Margret supplied.

"How did this- I know how this happened- how could this have- I'm going to kill him." He rambled, before getting up and heading up the stairs. Emma followed behind him.

"Dad, you're not really going to kill him." She deadpanned.

David plopped down into his desk chair in his half of the office and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a bottle and a shot glass. Opening the bottle, he poured the alcohol into the glass, said, "No, I'm not. But I need a freaking drink." and downed the liquid in one swift gulp. Emma rarely saw her parents drink, normally only on special occasions, so she was rather stunned by her father's actions. She knew it was bad, but this bad? "My little girl- pregnant." he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"And we will support her in whatever she decides to do, right David?" Mary Margret asked pointedly, causing David to look up, eyes wide.

"Of course! Of course, Emma- how you must be feeling right now. Are you okay?" he asked, realizing that his daughter needed him.

"Not really." she mumbled, tired and slightly nauseous.

"Let's let you rest, sweetheart." her mother said, leading Emma out of the office toward her room.

* * *

Adoption, that's what she had decided to do with this life growing inside of her. She couldn't take care of someone else, she was barely old enough to take care of herself! At least until, after fifteen hours in labor, a tired Emma got to hold the little one. He was so tiny and she instantly fell in love with the little bundle in her arms.

The doctor asked her once more if she really wanted to give him up. She didn't even pause for a second. "I'm keeping him. My son."

"What are you going to name him?" David asked his exhausted daughter.

That brought her up short. "I don't know, what to you think, kid?" to which the baby just snuggled deeper into her embrace.

Mary Margret's brow furrowed in thought, "How about Leopold, after grandpa?" she suggested.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I'm not subjecting my child to the torture that name is guaranteed to give him." Emma replied as David quietly snickered beside Mary Margret.

Mary Margaret sighed, glaring at her husband, "How about Henry? It was grandpa's middle name."

Emma paused to consider this. "Henry… I like it. Henry… David! Henry David Nolan."

David could only beam with pride at his daughter's choice to include him.

* * *

Nineish Years Later

* * *

Emma waved goodbye to her son and parents. Henry was staying the weekend with his grandparents, just as he did every other weekend. At first it had been Neal who had taken him on weekends, but Tamara didn't like children and slowly Neal acquiesced to Tamara's desire for Henry to spend less time at their place. Then, over time, Neal started to visit his son less and less, to the point where Henry barely saw him. Oh, Neal still loved his son, but corporate life was hectic. He'd still send birthday cards and presents, but Henry still secretly wished he had a better connection to his father. David tried his best to be a good role model for the boy, but it just wasn't the same.

Emma drove along in her light yellow – so she had been told, at least it was an appealing shade of gray to her – bug until she reached an apartment complex. She parked and pulled out her phone, shooting a text to Belle to let her know she was there. A few minutes later Belle came out of the door, dressed in a pretty sundress of which she had no idea of its hue. All this lack of color was frustrating. She had to constantly ask her mother and Belle for advice on which clothes matched, which colors to wear, which makeup shades made her look good.

Belle opened up the door and paused, looking Emma up and down. "Emma, really? It's your birthday! You should be at least a little bit dressier than usual!" She had had a celebration with her parents and kid earlier. Cake, ice cream, presents, and the kid had insisted on a netflix marathon of Buffy – her favorite show.

"What? I like it and it's easier for me to know that the colors don't clash if I just wear this." She and Belle were constantly at odds with how Emma dressed, Belle wishing Emma would use more variety, wanting her friend to have fun with the way she looked. But true to Emma's word, it _was_ easier for her if all of her shirts were gray so she'd know that they didn't clash with the red of her leather jacket – she'd hoped she hadn't been lied to about the color, so her unofficial uniform was here to stay.

"I insist you come up and change, just this once!" her Australian accent more pronounced at her insistence, to which Emma sighed.

"We're not even the same size!"

"I have some of your clothes that you keep 'forgetting' here." Belle shot her a pointed look.

"Ah, hell, fine!" she growled, exasperated with her friends attempts to change her attire. She put the car in park and then turned it off, slamming the door and stomping towards the door of the building, Belle following behind with a satisfied smile on her face. She had a good feeling about tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The chapters should slowly start getting longer as I get going. I try to stop where it feels natural to me, which can sometimes leave the chapter short. Never fear, I have several chapters already written and more to come after that! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! And don't worry, Killian and Emma interaction will happen in due time. Also, I hope to be updating at least once a week!

Rumple Gold looked up from his book as the elevator doors slid open to reveal Belle and Emma, a smile on the Aussie's face and a scowl on the American's.

"Belle, what are you doing back so soon?" The Scottish man inquired.

She and Emma walked into the room. "Oh, we're just going to get Emma here into something more suitable for her birthday party, Rumple." Belle explained, her smile brightening at the sight of her husband. You wouldn't think that the librarian and the business mogul would work on paper, but they were very much in love. Belle had happened to be browsing through the items in one of his many antique shops when they'd bumped into each other, causing her to drop the cup in her hands and his cane to fall from his. Trying to steady her and himself, they'd looked into each others eyes and colors had bloomed. Rumple had been shocked, since at his age he had stopped hoping that he'd ever find his true love, but from that moment on it had been bliss. That chipped cup now sat dead center on the mantel over their fireplace in the penthouse.

"Ah, happy birthday, Emma." Rumple drawled. He would have come, but his knee was bothering him a bit more than usual and it's not like he was the sort to go clubbing. He took his cane and tapped a package on the coffee table in front of him. "You forgot this, dear."

"Ah, right! This is from me and Rumple, Emma. I think you should open it now." Belle said, picking up the package and handing it to Emma excitedly, before plopping down on the couch next to her hubby.

Emma fingered the ribbon hesitantly, never one for gifts. "Oh, you know you shouldn't-"

"Nonsense, Emma, you deserve something nice." Belle cut her off, eyes bright. "Now sit down and open it!"

"I must admit she is right, Miss Nolan." Which was a shock, as a compliment from Gold was practically rarer than Tanzanite.

She blushed, sitting down on the love seat. "If you insist..." she said as she started to unwrap her present. Under the paper was a plain white box, which she opened. Pulling back the tissue paper, she pulled out a dress. Simple, yet elegant, it was an a-line halter dress that cinched at the waist with a ribbon and looked about knee length.

"It's blue." Belle supplied, grinning ear to ear. Then smugly, "And don't you dare say you can't accept it, I burned the receipt. Now at least try it on."

"Alright, alright." She grumbled, getting up and going to the closest bathroom to change.

As she looked into the mirror, she had to admit that it did look nice on her. She heard a knock on the door and when she opened all she saw was an empty hall until she looked to the floor. There was a pair of plain pumps, she assumed they were black. She slipped her feet into the shoes and walked back into the main room, where Belle was waiting for her by the elevator doors. "You look lovely Emma! Doesn't she, Rumple?"

"Yes, dear." He mumbled, nose staying buried in his book.

Belle sighed, shaking her head at her husband. "Are you ready, Emma?"

"I suppose, since you're probably not going to let me change." Emma grumbled as the elevator dinged and the doors slid apart.

"Right you are! Now let's go!" Belle cheered, grabbing Emma and dragging her into the Elevator. "Bye, Rumple! Love you! Don't wait up!" she called as the doors slid shut.

As they reached outside a cab was waiting for them. "You're not being the DD on your birthday!" Belle explained. "And you're not paying for anything!"

Emma knew better by now than to protest. When Belle was determined nothing would get in her way. At least her best friend meant well.

They payed the cabbie and exited the cab once they'd reached Locksley's, getting to go to the front of the line despite the protests of the other patrons.

As they moseyed up to the bar Robin was there to greet them. "Ladies, lovely to see you!" shouted the handsome Brit, grinning at the two women. "Drinks for the birthday girl and her friends are on the house tonight! The usual, ladies?" They both returned Robin's grin, nodding. "Right, one scotch on the rocks and one Red coming up!"

It was really ironic that Emma's favorite drink would be named after a color.

She and Belle grabbed their drinks and managed to wade their way through the crowd of the club to the stairs before climbing up to the V.I.P. section. They grabbed their usual reserved table. Lights flashed, music blared, and a sea of bodies gyrated below them. On the table was a note, which they both squinted to try and read.

 _'Emma_

 _Happy birthday. I'm sorry to say that I have business I had to attend to at The Forrest, otherwise you know I would be here. I'm about to kick ass and take names. I hope you're having a good day and I fully expect you to eat, drink, and get laid._

 _~Regina'_

They had to chuckle at that. Typical Regina. "You gonna do it, Em?" Belle shouted over the music.

Emma took a big swig of her Red, "Get laid? I don't know. It's been a while, but you know how these things usually turn out." While Emma wasn't exactly celibate, she didn't quite like picking up strange men at the clubs they frequented. Sometimes – okay, a lot of the time – it turned sour in one way or another.

"Well I think you deserve some fun. I also think you need to find a man!" To which Emma just glared at Belle. They had talked about this. Emma didn't date. She didn't want to get attached to a man, didn't want her son to get attached to a man, only for him to leave once he found his soulmate. The only way she was dating anyone was if he was meant for her and even then, the thought made her wary. Just because a man was right for her didn't make him a good fit to be a father for Henry. The thought made her down the rest of her drink, the fresh taste of apple barely registering in her mind as it washed over her tongue and down her throat. Oh yes, she fully intended to get drunk off her ass tonight.

"I'm going to go get another one!" Emma shouted as she rose from her seat. She made her way down the stairs, through the sea of bodies to her destination. Waving to Robin, he signaled her that he'd be with her in a minute. In truth, she hated the crowds and really just wanted to go back up top. She grabbed a bar stool and sat, figuring she'd make herself as comfortable as possible seeing as Robin and his coworkers were rather swamped at the moment. She was bored, this is not how she wanted to spend her birthday, surrounded by strange people, but Regina had insisted and now she wasn't even here. Impatient, she started twisting and swinging around on her bar stool, feeling childish but having a bit of fun.

Then she lost her balance and started to tumble off the chair. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. When the floor never came she opened her eyes, she looked up into the eyes of her savior.

And saw blue.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's Killian's turn! Um, **trigger warning** for mentions of abortion, just a heads up!

* * *

It was his third year in culinary school. He'd walked into his first class of that Tuesday, Advanced Pastry Making 302, when he'd seen her. When their eyes had met he hadn't seen colors, but that didn't stop him from finding her attractive. She was a very pretty lass, fair skin and dark wavy locks that tumbled down her back. Curves in all the right places. She was older than he, about twelve years to be exact, but that wasn't what mattered. Her being his professor was what had made things a bit taboo and he'd tried to stay away, really he had.

Milah was actually the persistent one, coming up with excuses to see him after class. Helping her prep, prepare dough, getting ingredients into their proper places. They'd talked and laughed, getting along swimmingly. Soon the talking would turn to kissing and kissing turned into trysts in the classroom after hours, and those turned into secret meetings for dates.

They'd made it eight months before they were found out; exposed by a jealous classmate who'd seen them together. After a stern talking to by the dean, he gave them a chance to put everything behind them, if only they'd stop seeing each other. They refused, so he was kicked out of school and Milah was fired, her career lost. He didn't care, though, he was in love.

He'd moved in with her, getting a job as a local cook at a diner to pay the bills while Milah stayed at home. It did help that he was rather good at it – he had, after all, been going to culinary school. He was putting his dreams on hold for her – the bakery and the boat. He didn't mind though, not for her. Not as long as they had each other.

After work, tired, he'd stumbled into their apartment. He'd sat his bag on the couch before heading into the bedroom to change. He paused at the door, funny noises reaching his ears. Fearing the worst, he threw open the door, and there was his love, in bed with another man!

"What the bloody hell is this?!"

"Killian- you're home so early!" Milah cried out in shock.

"Actually I'm not. Have you been wrapped up in this bloody wanker for so long that you lost hours? Unbelievable!" He'd shouted. He turned his head towards the man in their bed. "Out! Get out! Now!" The man nodded, eyes wide, before scrambling for his clothes and running out of the room. "How long?"

Milah looked down. "About a month..."

"A month?! You've had another man in my bed **for a month**?! Why the ever loving fuck would you do this to me, Milah? To us?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"He's my soulmate, Killian." she said, as if that would explain everything.

"Then why didn't you bloody well tell me?! It would've hurt but I would have understood. Why did you hide it from me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry, Killian." she'd said. Like that would make anything better.

"A year and a half I've wasted with you! You're nothing but a cheat! A liar! Get your stuff and get out! Now." he'd growled at her. She got up from the bed and nodded.

"Killian, I-"

"Don't. You know what? Just go now. Your shit will be waiting out front for you tomorrow. I never want to see you again." as he finished, he turned away from her. He heard the bed creek, then the sound of moving fabric and footsteps and then she was gone. He didn't want to be there, not anymore. Not ever again. Luckily he'd had money saved in his account, but what to do, where to go?

America, he'd decided. He'd miss his brother, but maybe half a world away is what he needed to help him heal.

He'd found himself in a big city, located along the shore. _At least I'll be near the water,_ he thought. _First thing's first, I need an apartment._ Outside of a corner store he bought a newspaper. Looking at apartments, he found a few he liked. He went to each one before he'd finally settled. Once he'd done that, he looked online and he found work at the first place he could find, the docks, loading and unloading cargo from ships.

He was out one night, scoping out the prospects, when he saw her. Curvy with brown hair and eyes to match, legs that went on for what seemed like miles. It was easy, charming her into going home with him. Didn't take much at all, really. The only thing he'd ever learned about her outside of the bedroom was that her name was Brooke. They'd had fun together for about a week, then moved on.

Then two months later she showed up at his door, an obvious baby bump showing. "It's yours" She'd said. Now, he wasn't thrilled about the situation, but family was important to him, so he promised to give it his all. He'd always wanted to be a father, not exactly going about it the way it was happening, but he was thrilled to be having a child nonetheless.

But he and Brooke were constantly at odds, always bickering and fighting so badly it would anger his neighbors. Three weeks into it, she knocked on his door. Confused, as she wasn't supposed to be there for a few hours, he let her in.

"I got rid of it." she said tartly after she'd sat on his couch.

"You _**what**_?" he cried in shock. His baby, gone?

"I couldn't do it."

"Why not?!" he growled, getting angrier by the second.

"You're not my soulmate. I'm not having a baby with someone who doesn't belong with me!" she'd wailed.

"You could've had the baby and then left it with me!"

"I'm not giving up a child of mine, any child I have will be with my true love, he and I will keep it."

"Get out. Get out, get out, GET OUT!" he cried, voice rising to a crescendo. Brooke scurried out the door. He stalked into his kitchen, took his first swig of rum in weeks – having vowed to clean up for his child – before throwing the bottle at the wall. As the bottle shattered and liquid splashed everywhere he sank to his knees. Never again would he risk this. Never again would he let anyone in. _Damn soulmates, damn them all to hell._

He'd been in America for about five years now. It's not like it was home, but the city did have its charm, despite some of the people who lived in it. He supposed that that's how it was anywhere, though. _Maybe I should celebrate. Four years, that's quite a few when you're only twenty-six. Perhaps I should buy a special bottle of rum and get extra drunk off my ass, or Skype with Liam. Or both. Not in that order, don't want Liam seeing me like-_

"AHGH BLOODY FUCKING HELL HELP ME!"He screeched as he set the crate down wrong, smashing most of his hand. A few of his coworkers rushed to his aid. They managed to get the crate off of him.

Leroy examined Killian's hand. "Shit, that's an ugly color! I'll call 911" He said, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Killian examined his hand, which was swelling like crazy. _Fuck, I know better than to get distracted like that!_ Sirens could be heard in the distance. A few seconds later he was carted off to the hospital

Whale whistled. "Damn, that's one hell of an injury you've got there. Good thing we got you in so soon."

"Bloody hell mate, how bad is it?" Killian wondered, his voice laced with pain.

"Well, once it heals you may need to go to physical therapy if you ever hope to be able to possibly have full use of it again." Whale sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't assure you it'll be easy, or that it will be the same as before, but if you work with us we're going to get that hand fixed as best we can, okay?"

Killian nodded. "How long should that take?"

"It looks about ten weeks to heal and then five months of therapy, at least. At least it was only your left hand." Whale replied.

"I'm a lefty, mate."

"Well shit."

"Last session, huh?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, love. You're great and all, but I can't wait for this to be put behind me." Killian grinned. Ruby was the physical therapist that Whale had sent him to, claiming she was the best. Whale may have been a bit biased though, seeing as she was both his wife and soulmate.

Ruby just laughed. "I understand, I'd want that too if I'd gone through the same thing. I'll see you for dinner at our place Friday, right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it!" He said, opening the exit. "See you then!"

It had been five excruciating months of physical therapy after the bones in his hand had healed, but his hand was almost back to normal. It would never be the same, but it had healed pretty well. It would still have random bouts of pain from nerve damage and writing for any length of time hurt like hell, but he could lift things like before, just not as much or for as long. He was also happy that he could still cook and especially bake, let alone do his job. During the last few months he'd also gotten to know Whale and Ruby. He was a bit bitter that they were soulmates, but they became his first truly close friends after having closed himself off for so long.

Five Years Later

How he'd let Ruby drag him to this place, he'd never know. One minute he was wallowing in the bitter memory of the anniversary of Milah's betrayal, the next he was being shoved into a cab and shoved in line to Locksley's a very up-and-coming club in the downtown district.

"Ruby, this isn't a good idea lass!"

"You're not going to mope today, we're having fun!" she grinned at him as they moved further up in line.

"Yes, such fun. Gyrating, sweaty bodies in a crowded room where you can't hear yourself think. If I'm going to get drunk, I'd rather do it at home!" he complained. This used to be his sort of scene, now he hated it. He heard a few groans as two ladies were let in ahead of everyone. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Must be friends of the owners. Now come one, you have to dance with me!" Ruby said, wolfish grin still in place. If ruby had a spirit animal, a wolf was surely it.

"Fine, I'll dance a few. But I'm not going to enjoy it." he huffed.

"Sure you're not. Maybe we can get you laid!" she squealed, hugging him tight.

"You know I really don't do that sort of thing anymore."

"Killian, you have to put yourself out there at some point!" Concern laced her voice. Before he could reply the bouncer asked for their IDs and they were waved into the club. Inside, music blared, slightly overwhelming him. He wasn't used to this anymore and he knew sooner rather than later he'd have a headache. "Let's go get some drinks and then find a table!" Ruby shouted and he nodded in response.

The bar was busy as hell. He was about to order for Ruby and himself when he saw a blonde about to fall off of a bar stool. On instinct, he reached out and caught her, his left hand smarting a bit from the sudden weight. He looked down at the lass in concern and when she opened her eyes he nearly dropped her in shock. Colors flooded his vision, the first of which was a beautiful green. Mesmerized, he forgot himself and just stared, until a bottle was set down with a clank beside her and a "Here you are, Emma." broke him out of his stupor.

Letting her go, his mind flooded with trepidation. "I, uh, excuse me!" he shouted as he rushed off. No, this couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to have a soulmate. Trouble, that's all they were.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *sigh* I know this is short, but I cut it off where it felt right. Plus my ADHD prevents me from writing for long stretches. I'm currently sick and struggling to write chapter 8, just... blegh... I hope you enjoy this! And I may lag a bit on updates, but just like a week or so, so I can get ahead. And to the person who wanted to know how he knew she was blonde, he guessed by the fact that it was a lighter shade of gray and that blondes are more common than redheads!

* * *

She stared after him in a daze as his friend called after him. Who was he, this mysterious man who supposedly belonged with her?

"I've seen that look before!" said the pretty brunette in a color she didn't have a name for yet. She looked around wildly, all of the new colors overwhelming her.

"Oh dear, can you get her outside? This must be overwhelming for her!" Robin shouted to the brunette, "She'll get you right back in once she's feeling better!"

"Okay, I'm on it!" The woman shouted back before grabbing poor Emma and dragging her towards the exit. Once outside, they sat down on the curb, and she said soothingly, "You're gonna be okay. I know it's overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it."

"I don't feel so good..." Emma trailed off, feeling like she was going to hurl.

"No one ever does! I'm Ruby, by the way. You are…?" Ruby introduced while rubbing soothing circles into Emma's back.

"Emma. Emma Nolan. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but nothing feels nice right now." Emma groaned, wishing she'd never complained about the lack of color before. Boy, had she gotten what she'd asked for!

"That's okay, at least you're honest." there was a pregnant pause before Ruby spoke again. "I'm sorry that he ran off. Some of them do that, they're so shocked! He's an awesome guy, promise!"

"...Who is he, anyway?" Emma inquired, wanting at least the name of her one true love.

"His name is Killian Jones. Don't worry, he'll come 'round eventually." Ruby assured Emma. Poor thing was still nauseous, but at least the colors weren't as overwhelming out here.

Emma was silent for a bit, lips pressed together in thought. "What if I don't want him to come around?"

Ruby blinked, clearly shocked, then slowly nodded. "Of _course_ this had to be difficult for you. You two really are meant for each other. Now why don't you tell ol' Ruby here why you wouldn't want my boy Killie around?"

Emma hesitated, wondering if she should say anything. What downside could their be? Maybe this Ruby chick could tell her exactly who and what she was dealing with. "He may be my match, but will he make a good father?"

"You want children _this_ soon?!" Ruby cried in shock. "I mean, Killian will make a really, _really_ great dad, but isn't it a bit-"

"No, no! You misunderstand. I already have a boy." Emma wrapped her arms around herself, more for comfort than for warmth. Still, she was a little relieved at the prospect of this Killian guy being a good father.

"Oh- Oh! You're not involved with anyone, are you? Killian'd hate himself."

"No, that ended a long time ago." Emma sighed.

"That's at least some good news, right? Not that being a single mom is exactly easy, but… Why don't you tell me about him? Might make you feel better?" Ruby nudged Emma with her elbow playfully.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, the chill starting to set in a bit. "Well… The kid's nine, his name's Henry. He loves to read and write his own stories for fun, wants to be an author. Used to think his grandma and grandpa were Snow White and Prince Charming and I was apparently the swan princess. Of course, the fact that my old nickname's Swan only encouraged him."

"That's really cute! How'd you get the nickname, if you don't mind my asking?" Ruby's grin was infectious.

Emma blushed "...That's a story for another day. I'm feeling better, maybe we should head back inside?"

"If you're sure you're ready for all those colors."

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

As she walked back into Locksley's, she squinted, the colors still taunting her with nausea, though not as much as before. She didn't know which bout of nausea was worse, this or that time after that seafood place when she was pregnant with Henry and there were clams a second time and just- bleh. They made their way to the bar, where they saw Belle talking to Robin.

"There you are, I was worried! Good thing Robin here knew what happened!" Belle strained to be heard.

"Belle, This is Ruby! Ruby, this is Belle Gold!" Emma introduced the two loudly and the two nodded to each other and shook hands. "Maybe we should get out of here! Ruby, why don't you come with us?"

"Sure!" Ruby looked at Emma, "Just let me shoot him a text, real quick!"

"Okay, meet us outside, we'll hail a cab!" Emma shouted back. Normally the idea of bringing a stranger along would leave a sour taste in Emma's mouth, but there was something about Ruby that just made her very likeable. "See you later, Robin!"

They made their way outside. Belle suddenly turned, squealing, and wrapped Emma in a tight squeeze. "Oh, Emma, I'm so happy for you! You've finally found him!"

"Yeah. Then he ran." Emma deadpanned.

Belle held Emma at arm's length. "At least you know one of his friends."

"Barely." she muttered.

Belle gave her best friend a pointed look, hands on hips and everything. "At least it's better than nothing, plus she seems nice."

"From what I can tell she is. But that doesn't mean _he_ is." Emma's eyes narrowed.

"If he's meant for you, he's a perfectly wonderful fellow. He has to be to be good enough for you!"

"And you have to be pretty damned awesome to be perfect for him!" Ruby chirped from beside them, startling them both. "And before you ask, I heard enough. If I get started gushing about Killian I won't stop! He's a really great guy, I promise you, Emma." she ended softly.

"If you insist. Taxi!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To the person who asked how he knew her eyes were brown, he'd just assumed since they were dark. Anyway, here's chapter 5! And thank you all so, so much for the reviews, follows and faves, it means so much to me!

* * *

Killian's heart raced in his chest, this could _not_ be happening! He was fine on his own. He didn't need anyone, no matter how gorgeous her eyes were, whatever their color was called. All the lights were making him dizzy as he made his way into the hallway for the bathrooms. He felt high in the worst way, his skin was stretched too thin over his frame and he felt like a supernova about to explode and- _Oh bloody hell, not a panic attack! I don't need this now!_ He fought the urge to claw at his skin, knowing that that would make people stare, which would make things worse.

He made his way into the bathroom, thankful that there wasn't a line just yet, and shut himself up in the handicap stall. Squeezing between the wall and the side of the toilet, he pulled his knees to his chest and tucked them under his chin, trying to make himself as small as possible. He focused on his breathing, knowing that right now that was the only way he was going to be able to pull himself together at the moment. _In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth…_ Through his haze he heard his phone go off, letting him know he had a text. He ignored it until a few minutes later he'd calmed down. Hands shaky, he picked up and unlocked his phone, noticing the text was from Ruby.

 _'I hope you're okay, remember to breathe Kill! Going with your twu wuv, not gonna let her get away from ya bud, no matter how panicked you are right now!_ _NO DRINKING! I GOT THIS!_

 _~R'_

* * *

As he hailed a cab he thought absently thought back to her pretty eyes. He shook his head, trying (and failing) to get the thought of them out of his head. What color were they? He wished he could put a name to their color. _Great, I've only seen her for a second and she's already stuck in my head!_ He wished he would've stayed long enough to work out the details of the rest of her face. When he saw her spinning around on that bar stool, he'd noticed her hair was a light shade of gray to him before colors had flooded his vision, so he assumed she was blonde. But what shade? She'd looked so carefree, spinning around on the bar stool. Maybe that's what he needed, someone carefree to take away the burdens of his past? He shook his head. _I don't need anyone, at least not in that way. I have my friends, that should be enough! ...Right?_

He slid into the cab and gave his address, just wanting to go home and go to bed. His thoughts were frustrating, going from pensive to hopeful, back and forth. Quite frankly, it was making his head spin, especially since he was also having to put forth the effort to squash the traitorous, hopeful thoughts that kept clouding his mind. He didn't even realize he was home until the cabbie cleared her throat. He apologized and payed her a ten, telling her to keep the change.

In a daze he entered his building, made his way to the elevator, and when the doors slid open to reveal his floor he shuffled to his apartment. Bleary eyed, he fumbled with his keys before finding the right ones. Entering his abode, he walked to his bedroom, barely having the sense to toe off his shoes. Flopping onto his bed he passed out, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Nice place you got here, Emma!" Ruby chirped.

"Uh, thanks." replied Emma, weary from the events of the past few hours. She collapsed onto the loveseat. "What a great birthday."

Ruby's eyes widened. "It's your birthday? Holy shit!" She flopped down on the couch.

Taking a seat on the couch as well, Belle said. "Yeah, it's her birthday."

"Now I have to get you something!" Ruby squealed. She was going to spoil her new friend rotten, especially since she was meant to bring Killian such happiness.

"Oh no, now she's going to go into the whole 'you don't have to' spiel! Just you watch!" Belle said, raising an eyebrow at Emma as if to say 'don't even think about arguing, you know that's what you do.'

Ruby laughed. "So how long have you guys been friends?"

"Since diapers, actually." replied Emma.

"Now Ruby, how do you know- uh- what was his name?" Belle stuttered, blushing.

"Killian, his name's Killian, Belle." Ruby paused before saying, "I was his physical therapist about six years ago."

Emma's head shot up. "What happened to him?"

"Well, he'd hurt his hand. I'm not going to say anymore because I think he should tell you about it."

"Well I'd say you did a pretty good job, Ruby. After all, he did catch Emma." Belle observed.

Ruby smiled, thinking back. "It was mostly him, he was so determined to get his hand working the best it could. Now he practically has full use of it."

"That's good- Not that I'd have a problem if he were handicapped, but it's good that he got the use of it back. I bet it would've been difficult for him otherwise, having to adjust..." commented Emma.

"Killian's a strong person, he would've gotten through it either way." Ruby assured her, before her eyes lit up and she grinned wolfishly. "I know what we could do! Since your birthday was a bit of a bust, why don't we throw you a party?"

"I-"

"That's a great idea, Ruby!"

"Wha-"

"Thank you, Belle. We could have lots of fun. Drinking games and karaoke-"

"You guys-!"

"I could make the cake!"

" **HEY!** " Emma shouted, both Ruby and Belle's heads whipping in Emma's direction. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Belle smiled at her. "Well of course you do, Emma! Not on whether or not it's happening, but you have a say in everything else. You need some fun in your life!"

"Plus, what better way for you to actually meet Killian!" Ruby added.

"Exactly! Emma, you could finally truly meet your soulmate!" cheered Belle.

Emma slumped in her seat. "Judging by the way he ran, I don't think he wants that."

"What? No!" Ruby hopped up off of her seat and, flouncing down next to Emma, she squeezed her arm reassuringly. "He just… has a lot going on. It scared him, he's… been through a lot. But trust me, once he gets to know you he'll love you, Emma. I already do."

"Ruby's right, Emma, how could he not love you?"

Emma paused for a bit, thinking it over. "...so when and where would this party take place?"

"YES!" Belle and Ruby cheered.

"How about my place, next Saturday, 7 o'clock?" suggested Ruby.

Emma nodded. "I'm sure the kid won't mind staying the night with his grandparents."

"Rumple has to go out of town that weekend, so I'm free." added Belle.

"Great! Let me just tell Victor!" Ruby pulled out her cell. "That's my husband and other half, by the way." she explained as she got up to go make the call in Emma's dining room.

Belle knew that Emma needed to think, so she slipped into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Meanwhile, Emma had pulled her knees up to her chest and was fiddling with her dress. Suddenly it hit her that the fabric was the same color as his eyes. "His eyes… they're blue." she mused. It was the first color she could name.

Emma closed the door behind her oldest and newest friends. She was tired as all hell and ready to just go to sleep.

Her stomach growled and she frowned, remembering that the last thing she ate had been hours before. "Great." she huffed out, before heading into the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards, she finally settled on mac n cheese. Grabbing a pot, she set about her task, mind mostly on the days events. She'd had a great time with the kid and her parents, then was all set to have fun with her girls before she literally fell into her soulmate. Then the guy _ran away from her_. Was that really the kind of guy she wanted to be with?

But then she realized she'd never heard of a pair of soulmates _not_ working out, not fitting perfectly. _I guess he must have his reasons…_


	6. Chapter 6

Killian awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, his head pounded. He had not slept well. Not all. He groaned and stretched before he felt around for his phone. _Why the bloody hell_ _is my phone still in my pocket?_ He grumbled to himself. "Hullo." He yawned into the phone, not bothering to check to see exactly who was on the other line.

Okay, so I'm currently procrastinating chapter 10. I'm being awful, I know. _But_ I figured that I'd at least give you guys the next chapter, so here you guys go!

* * *

"Kill, it's me! Oh my gosh, you will not believe what happened after you disappeared!"

"'Well, hello, Killian. How are you?' Oh, just fine lass! Just fine!" he teased into the phone.

"Oh poo, Killian, quit ruining my fun!" Ruby pouted into the phone.

"Sorry, love, just giving you a hard time. So dare I ask what you got up to?" he cringed, the less he knew about his apparent soulmate, the better. But he'd humor his friend.

"Well, she got nauseous, as is expected-"

"Nobody told me about the nausea! Not even Liam and he's been damn well happy with his bird for a while now!"

"Shit, sorry Killie! Nobody thinks to really warn anybody and it isn't exactly glamorous. Anyway, her name's Emma Nolan and she's awesome! She's blonde and the color of her eyes is called green – I knew you'd be curious!"

 _Emma,_ he thought, _what a lovely name._

"And I don't want to give too much away, but she was one of the girls who skipped in line, turns out she knows the owners of the club! Oh, and she's not involved with anyone, so you don't have to worry about that."

"That's good. It would be better if I were going to pursue this."

"What do you mean? Of _course_ you're going to pursue this!"

"No, I'm not, and you can't make me!" Killian shot back childishly.

"You bet your ass I can and you know it! It's not like I'm asking you to marry her, just meet her! That's all you have to do!"

"Meet her? I already did! If you don't recall I was the one who saved the rotating ditz from hitting the floor!"

"She is not a ditz! Don't you **dare** talk about her that way Killian Colin Jones!" Ruby snapped, causing him to wince. How the hell she'd found out his middle name he'd probably never know.

"You sound like you're quite taken with her yourself, why don't _you_ date her!"

"I should go over there and smack you! You're meeting her next Saturday if I have to drag you by the ear!"

Killian growled, frustrated as all hell. "No, I'm not! And I have a migraine now, thank you very much! I will bloody well talk to you later and when that happens we will be calmer, Lass."

To which Ruby huffed. "You know I'm just trying to look out for you, you ass."

Killian sighed, running a hand down his face. "I know, I know. I just… You know how I feel about soulmates."

"I know, Killian, but…" It was Ruby's turn to sigh. "Look, you take something for your head and we'll talk later, okay?"

"Alright, love. Talk to you later, tell Vic I said hi."

"Will do." Ruby replied before hanging up.

Killian sighed again. He put his phone on his nightstand as he got up, then he headed directly to his medicine cabinet for something to soothe the pounding in his head.

* * *

Killian sat down in his desk chair. Scooting closer to his desk, he eased open his laptop. He typed in his password and then waited. And waited. And waited some more before someone started ringing him on Skype. Clicking to answer, a familiar face popped up on the screen. "Oi! It's about time ya dick'ead!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout tha', I just got home. Had to run to the store to buy something for the wife. Wanted frozen yogurt this time and you know how cranky she gets when she has to wait for something she's craving. At least it wasn't like last time. Fish fingers and custard? What person in their right mind wants _that_?"

"I heard that!" Could be heard in the background, causing Killian to snicker.

"I love you!" was tossed back to his wife, who had her mouth too full to reply.

"D'awww, she's got you wrapped around her finger Liam." Killian said, snickering again.

Liam sighed, running a hand through his curls. "Aye, that she does. But how could she not?" he asked, grinning. "I can only hope you find yours some day, Killian."

Killian hesitated. "...About that… I may have, erm, found her."

Liam's eyes went wide. "What? How? When? What's she like?" he questioned, before turning to his wife. "Love, Killian's found his other half!" You could hear the sound of someone waddling closer, before a woman came up behind Liam, smile lighting up her face and a hand resting on swollen belly.

"That's wonderful, Killian! Who is she?"

"Erm, I don't exactly know, Elsa. Ruby knows her better than I."

"Ruby introduced you?" Elsa asked.

"Pull up a seat, lass, you're feet kill you enough as it is! Here, you sit, I'll grab another seat." Liam scurried to grab a chair as Elsa scooted hers over so that they both could sit in front of the screen together.

After Liam returned, Killian replied, "Not exactly. I may have freaked out and ran..."

"You had a panic attack? You haven't had one since you were a boy!" Liam said, concern evident both in his voice and on his face. "I knew you were a bit pissy with the whole soulmate thing, but not _that_ against it."

"Well he has been hurt a lot because of it, Liam."

"Aye, that he has."

"Anyway, Ruby stayed with her. All I know is that her name's Emma Nolan and apparently Ruby's dragging me to see her next Saturday."

"And you don't want to." Liam asked rhetorically.

"No, I really, really don't want to."

"But knowing Ruby..." Elsa trailed off.

"She'll make you do it." Liam finished.

"Exactly." Killian grumbled.

Elsa looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Why don't you strike a deal with Ruby?"

"What kind of deal, love?" Killian asked, confused yet curious. If he could get Ruby out of his hair, great! Fantastic!

"Agree to go on a certain number of dates with her. If things don't work out by then, then she has to drop it."

"That's brilliant, darling!" Liam praised. His wife was so smart.

"I don't know about that… I'd rather just not do anything."

"But will Ruby let you do that?" Elsa countered.

 _She has a point_ , Killian thought, aloud he said, "You're right, there's no way that she'll let me get away with avoiding this whole thing. But how many dates? I know she won't be satisfied with just one."

Liam scratched the scruff on his chin. "Perhaps four?"

"That sounds terrible, but I guess I'll have to do it." Killian grumbled, causing the two lovebirds to laugh. "So how's the little ones?"

"They're good."

"Speak for yourself, Liam. Won't stop kicking and I swear they're doing acrobatics in there!" Elsa and Liam just so happened to be having twins. He hoped that one day he could be so lucky.

A realization suddenly hit him, how was he supposed to have a family if he kept his heart so closed off? Maybe he just might give this Emma Nolan a chance, after all…

* * *

After getting off of Skype with his brother and sister-in-law he reached into his pocket for his cell. He hesitated for a moment before unlocking it to call Ruby. He was not excited about this at all, but he wanted a family eventually, didn't he? And who better to do that with than his soulmate? The phone rung about four times before someone answered. It was Whale. Eyebrow raised, he asked, "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I mate?"

"No, no, we were just trying to conceive like we have been for the past few months." He immediately heard a loud smacking sound before he assumed the phone was wrenched away as he heard something along the lines of _he doesn't need to know that!_

"Hi, Killian! It's okay, as long as this has to do with a certain green eyed lady." Killian could hear the knowing smile in Ruby's voice.

"I've done some thinking and I'll see her next Saturday."

"Great, the party wouldn't be the same without you!"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Party? What party?"

"Umm… we may or may not have ruined her birthday..."

"Oh that's just lovely!" He didn't think he'd ever manage that much sarcasm again.

"But this party is to make it up to her! And to introduce the two of you..."

He sighed. His best friend was very manipulative, alright. "Fine."

"And then you can take her out a few times and before you know it, you'll be smitten!"

"About that, Elsa happened to give me an idea."

This certainly peaked Ruby's interest. "What sort of an idea? This must be a good one if she's gotten you to agree with it. You never go along with what anyone else comes up with unless you either love it, agree with it completely, or are getting something out of it."

Killian chuckled. "Well I do get something out of it, I get you to stop pressuring me!" he teased, and then started to explain, "I go on four dates with her. If she agrees, then after that, no matter what happens, you stay out of it. And if she refuses then we both want nothing to do with the whole thing and you still have to stay out of it." He was beginning to wonder now if that was true. Sure, he'd been burned by the whole soulmates thing before, but didn't he deserve to be happy? _Maybe it's worth it, maybe this can work._

He could practically see Ruby's pout. "Alright, alright, but if it all works out then I get to say it."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" The cycle continued on for a while before Killian finally conceded. "Fine, if the whole thing works then you get to say I told you so, okay?"

"YES!"

"I'm the only one who gets to make you do that!" could be heard in the background, followed by another smack and a shout of _shut it Victor!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from suicide watch at the hospital, so that (and my depression, which played a major part in it) is why I've taken so long in updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, suicide is NEVER the answer.

* * *

She hadn't expected a call from Ruby this early on a Saturday. Well, early for _her_ Saturdays, at least. She was not what you would call an early bird in any circumstances, which always made for an interesting morning when her sun was normally home, he a _very_ chipper morning person. She'd groaned and looked at the clock, it having only been ten at the time. Ruby had been apologetic about waking her up, to which she had assured her it was no big deal considering her alarm usually woke her at 7 to get Henry to school. She'd normally go back home and get another hour or so of sleep before going to her shift at the library, the job that she'd had since mid-way through her pregnancy with Henry. Belle had hooked her up with it and she'd always be grateful.

So there she sat about two hours later waiting for Ruby to pick her up so they could buy the things needed for the party that was to be held the next week. It had been strange, looking through her closet and actually _seeing_ what each color looked like. Belle had been right, though, her wardrobe was sadly lacking in color. All except for her new dress, the one that matched those eyes…

She was jerked out of her musings by a swift knock on the door. Getting up, she went over to and opened up the door, a smiling Ruby greeting her.

"Hey, c'mon in." She'd invited, gesturing towards the couch. When she and Ruby were sat, she asked, bashful. "Um, I was thinking… If it's not too much trouble, could we possibly go clothes shopping as well? All I practically have are gray shirts and jeans."

Ruby blinked. "Oh! That's totally no problem! I remember when I first saw colors, I threw out half my wardrobe because I didn't like a lot of them in their actual color. Some of them were really weird. Of course, I didn't have anyone to tell me what they looked like in color, so I was shit out of luck!" Ruby and Emma both laughed. "Of course we can get you some new clothes, sweetie. Let's rock n roll!"

"Belle's going to be so pissed at me, she'd want to go but this weekend she got stuck with the early Saturday shift." Emma told Ruby as they made their way to her car.

As they buckled up, Ruby replied, "Well since it'll be just us we can call it our getting to know you time! Ooooo, plus I can tell you all about my best friend!"

"Killian's your best friend?" Emma asked curiously while Ruby started the car and drove away from the curb outside of Emma's house.

"Of course! Well, besides my husband, but that's a given. We three hit it off really well and we never would have me if it hadn't been for that damned crate."

"A crate?"

"Yeah, a crate landed on his hand and smashed it."

"What was he even doing near a bunch of crates?!"

"That's what he does for a living, he loads and unloads cargo at the docks. He was helping maneuvering the crate so it would sit on the other box right when it was set down and unfortunately didn't move his hand fast enough."

To say Emma was shocked was an understatement. "Wow, how long did it take to heal?"

"A few long, long months. I'd never seen anyone so determined to get back to where they were, though. His determination, it's something, Emma." Ruby said, glancing at Emma out of the corner of her eye, but only for a moment.

For the first time Emma was getting a real feel for this man. To have gone through such an ordeal… The guy was tough, she'd give him that.

"So, where shall we go to in the mall, first, hmm?" asked Ruby, interrupting Emma from her thoughts.

"Uh, how about Old Navy?"

"Sure thing! Oooo, maybe we can go to Bath and Body Works, too. I may or may not be slightly addicted..."

Emma had to chuckle a bit at that. "You, too?" To others Emma didn't seem like the type but she was one that loved things that smelled pretty. She probably had a million incense sticks and a bajillion candles at home. It was one of the few things she really ever indulged in.

"I normally wouldn't take you for the type, but I can smell something on you- not to be weird, I have an unusually keen sense of smell, kind of runs in my family. It smells pretty, though! Which one is it?"

"Black Amethyst, it's an online exclusive now. Which sucks because I can't just go pick it up when I'm out, I have to remember to do it in advance."

"I hate that, too, so much!" She said as she pulled into a parking spot. How she'd managed to get a parking space this close to the front entrance at 12:30 on a Saturday, Emma would never know. "Okay, B&BW or Old Navy first?" Ruby asked as they unbuckled and got out of the car.

"I'm thinking Bath and Body Works first, you've got me all excited now." Emma smiled over the roof of the car.

"You're very subdued for an excited person." Which caused Emma to blush. "D'aww, Killian's going to love you."

As they walked into the mall Emma just had to ask. "So, Ruby, what is that color you seem to be so obsessed with?"

"Oh, it's red! It's my favorite, it's actually why people just call me Red half the time! I'll have to teach you each of the colors." Emma smiled, it was a really nice thing of Ruby to do.

As they entered, a multitude of colors invaded Emma's vision. A saleswoman greeted them, asking if they needed help. "No, thank you." The people in the stores were always so friendly and helpful, but not overwhelmingly so, which Emma loved. Turning to Ruby, she asked, "How long does it take to get used to all of this? The colors, I mean."

"Oh, I'd say just a few days. A week at most. Then it just sort of becomes… I don't want to say ordinary, because it's always a rush, but normal, maybe?"

Emma went over to the first section. "What color is this? Light red?"

"That's pink. And the one next to it is green, like your eyes. That one over there is purple..." As Ruby pointed out each color, Emma was in awe. "When you pick a favorite, let me know."

"I think I like blue the best."

"So the color of Killian's eyes, then." Ruby teased, causing Emma to blush again.

To distract her, Emma pulled her over to a particular section. "These are two of my favorites and I'm almost out of both."

"So you like Forever Red and A Thousand Wishes?"

"Yes, I love them! So much. One of these days I will own the actual perfumes and not just the body sprays." Emma gushed, which was certainly rare indeed.

* * *

To say Emma was exhausted would be an extreme understatement. She set down her purchases and then collapsed onto her couch, wanting to sleep for three years. She was starting to love Ruby, but the girl had just _so much_ energy! They'd parted after _hours_ of shopping and Emma was wiped. What had started out as a quick trip to get party supplies had turned into a whirlwind of shopping and laughing that had gone on forever. It's a good thing she was normally a saver because all of the new clothes had certainly cost a good chunk of change. But for once she didn't regret spending anything on herself. They hadn't even gotten around to buying the stupid supplies!

She stretched and then grabbed her purchases and her purse and headed to her bedroom, intent on organizing her closet. She was due to throw out old things anyway, or at least give the better preserved ones to Goodwill. She set everything down, threw her jacket over a chair, lit a few candles, turned on some tunes and got to work.

* * *

"What is it, Red?" She never called _this_ often unless something was up and quite frankly he didn't want to know, but he was about to find out. She knew his schedule by now, so luckily he was done for the work day.

"We're going shopping tomorrow."

"But why? Why are you dragging me out shopping on a Sunday when I could be relaxing, watching telley?"

"Because we need to get things ready for Emma's party."

"And I have to help why?"

"Because you want to make a good impression, because I can tell her how helpful you were, because it'll be fun, because you need to get laid, bec-"

"Ruby! I'm not sleeping with Miss Nolan!" he scoffed.

"Really now?" drawled Ruby.

"...At least not until after getting to know her, at least a few dates first!"

"That's what I meant, ya doof! But we want her to think highly of you and what better way than to show what a kind, helpful man you are? She'll be looking for good traits like that, she wants a good father figure for Henry-"

"Who in the bloody hell is Henry?"

"Her son-"

"Why didn't you tell me she had a son?!"

"I would have earlier, Mister Migraine!" he could practically feel Ruby's glare. "Now if you would actually work with me then you would probably have that family you wanted sooner than you ever thought!"

Killian was silent for a minute, then quietly he asked, "Really?" He definitely wasn't used to things going his way. In fact before he'd met Red and Whale, he'd only had his brother, and even then he'd met them through tragedy. A family of his own was the thing that he wanted most in his life, and it was finally within his grasp. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ruby softened. "Really, Killian. Why do you think I've been pushing this so hard? I want you to be happy, you of all people deserve it."

"I'll do whatever you ask. Within reason, of course, don't want you getting too out of hand." Killian's smile was as bright as the sun, his soulmate was within reach, he could possibly have a son. For once all was right with the world. He just hoped it would stay that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've been gone so long guys! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

He trudged out to her car, present in hand, luckily he had the day off. He was nervous, his first meeting with Miss Nolan would be today.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me. I still need to get a few things." Ruby greeted him with a smile.

"You never did specify exactly what things you needed over the phone." He said as he buckled his seat belt.

"Booze, of course!" she grinned a Cheshire's grin.

"How drunk are you planning on getting all of us?" asked Killian with an arched brow.

"Very." was her blunt reply.

"Okay then, to the corner store it is."

* * *

"You're apartment is very nice, Victor." Emma said, glancing around as she entered.

"Yes, very nice!" Belle added.

"Please, call me Whale, everybody does. Except for my wife, but she'd the exception. Please, ladies, sit. Make yourselves at home."

"Okay, Whale it is, then. Thank you for doing this, you guys really didn't have to." Emma replied as she and Belle sat.

"Of course we did. Ruby can't shut up about you and I wouldn't have heard the end of it!" Whale said, laughing as he sat in his recliner.

"Emma can't shut up about Ruby, either. All good things, of course!" Belle laughed along with him. "Seems like our little group is expanding!"

"Well any friends of my girl are friends of mine, especially when one of them is going to be so important to Killian." At that, Emma's eyebrows drew together in confusion and Whale gave her a knowing look. "Trust me, when you find them you can try to fight it, but only for so long."

"Too right. It's ridiculous to even try, really. Nearly impossible to not give in eventually. It's what I've been trying to tell this one. Huh, Swan?" Belle shoved her thumb in Emma's direction.

Emma blushed. "It's not me I'm worried about, it's Henry, I've got to look out for his best interests, first! And don't call me that!"

"Oh, Killian loves kids, you really don't have to worry about that Emma."

"That's what I thought, how could she not end up with someone who adored her son? And how could anyone not love Henry? Even Regina loves him and Regina hates everyone!"

Emma had to chuckle at that. It was a complete exaggeration, although their friend _was_ rather prickly at times. It was really too bad that the weekends were when Regina and Robin were their busiest. Suddenly the door opened and in came Red and Killian carrying several bags, presents, and a cake.

"Sorry we're late! We had to grab a few things." Ruby chirped.

"Yeah, half the bloody liquor store." grumbled Killian.

Whale's eyes went wide as saucers. "Honey, how drunk are you planning on getting us?"

"I asked her that too, mate. Apparently we're all going to get sloshed."

"Where are your friends Regina and Robin?" Ruby asked the two ladies sitting on the couch.

"They had club business to attend to, unfortunately. They're always so busy on the weekends!" Belle answered as she and Emma stood. "Here, let us help you with those." she said as she rounded the couch.

"Oh, no, I've got it, love." Killian replied, blushing.

"C'mon Kill, let's get these to the kitchen." Ruby bounced to the kitchen, carrying her fair share of booze, Killian following her.

Whale scurried into the kitchen to help get things sorted.

"Well, your Killian certainly is cute." Belle told Emma cheekily.

"I suppose..." Emma murmured, eyes having followed after her true love.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killian, Ruby and Whale were taking the alcohol out of the plastic bags and organizing them on the counter. "I made sure I got her favorite!" Ruby said cheerily. "And quite being so nervous, Killian, she's going to love you!"

"I certainly hope so." he replied hesitantly. Were his nerves that obvious?

"If everything Ruby's told me is true, I'm sure you guys'll get along great." Whale said, adding in his two cents.

Ruby put a comforting hand on Killian's shoulder. "Just trust me on this, Killian, you're going to love each other."

All Killian could do was nod.

* * *

"Alright, what do you want to do first, Emma?" Ruby asked, waltzing into the living room.

"Uh, whatever you want to do is fine."

"Well, we could open presents, do cake and ice cream-"

"Bitches love ice cream!" Whale snickered, coming up behind Ruby.

They all giggled. "What are we laughing at?" Killian asked, the kitchen door left swinging behind him.

Whale looked at the girls. "Bitches love ice cream." Causing the laughter to get worse. Killian looked very confused, to say the least.

"O… Kay then. What are we doing now?"

"Well, we were just discussing that, actually." Ruby said as she turned to face him. "But introductions, first! Girls, this is Killian, Killian, this is Belle and our birthday girl Emma." She said, pointing to each individual.

Killian nodded to each, "Nice to meet you both. Happy birthday, Emma."

Emma tried her hardest not to blush. "Thank you."

The three slowly made their way to the sitting area, Ruby and Whale taking the loveseat and Killian taking the recliner. "Now like I was saying, we can do presents, cake and ice cream-"

"Bitches love ice cream."

"-we could play a game." Ruby said, not even phased by her husband's jokes.

"How about presents first?" suggested Belle, knowing Emma was hesitant and nervous.

"Sure! Why don't I-"

"I'll get them." Killian offered, cutting Ruby off and scurrying out of the room before anyone could say anything.

Ruby sighed, addressing Emma she said, "Don't worry, he's just really nervous. As I'm sure you are."

Emma nodded. She _was_ nervous. For all she knew this could be the start of something either very special. Or a train wreck. She would bet money on train wreck.


End file.
